Men suffer Death because they suffer Fear
by detrametal
Summary: Takes place after Darksiders 2. Death has discovered a secret, the horsemen are not the last. one more exists, and through him the council plans to create another four, a counterbalance to those who already exist-if only the past would stop haunting him and the present stop baffling him, the future...if he has one it's tied to that of those who punish those who break the LAW


I'll be the first to cry and wail that I don't own Darksiders, hell, if I had the money I straight out would have bought Vigil before THQ went under…

**For those of you who haven't read my profile (I don't blame you) I won't be putting out new chapters to already existing stories very often, right now I'm trying to clear off my computer, your opinions mean worlds to me and I will set up a poll after I get most if not all of them put up so you can tell me which ones I need to work on first**

* * *

Ruin's hoof prints burned into the ground as he carried his rider to meet his brothers and sister. The charred land of the Third Kingdom, already a burnt planet reminisce of Hell, held a black scorch from the fire the kin slayers had made under the falling sun. The first one he saw was the pallid bone mask of Death, who lifted his head and waited as War dismounted before clasping forearms. Strife leaned against a large rock and greeted him with a "Took ya' long enough" and a small smirk. Fury walked forward to welcome him with a hug.

They settled to a circle around the fire before War told them what had happened, followed by Death who ended with "We may not be the last nephilim…"

He was bombarded with questions "how can that be? We killed all of them!" "How did he survive?" "How do you know?"

Death looked to Strife "The four of us killed all that were alive at that point" he turned to Fury "I honestly do not know how he survived" he then turned to War "when I entered the Well of Souls I was confronted by each and every nephilim soul, his was not amongst them"

Strife snorted "you can destroy a soul, what makes you think this didn't happen to him?"

Death glanced at his brother before looking back into the fire "…if his soul did leave his body than it would have made it's presence known even after being destroyed. He was the third of us born…right before myself. We firstborns had a bond that allowed us to feel if another's soul was destroyed. I thought him dead but I guess I was wrong." he stood and called Despair. The others did the same as he created a portal to the realm he had made his home on. And more importantly that the Abomination Vault was on.

* * *

As their mounts trudged through the ashes War broke the silence that had plagued them as they had entered the portal some three hours ago "Death, I thought we took the head off every body on the fields…how could he survive that?"

Death closed his eyes before turning his head to face the other three "he was not on the field. Long before that he suffered a fate we believed worse than death. It was before we invaded the realm of the Ravaiim so none of you could remember what happened" and he turned back and let the silence fall back into place.

Strife snorted "so what is the 'punishment worse than death' you came up with?"

Despair stopped and Death looked his most sarcastic brother in the eye "we broke his body and stuffed him into a barrel made of the most toxic brimstone that Hell had to offer, we put that barrel into the Vault and sealed it. He couldn't die but his pain is eternal. And he's probably gone mad from the whisperings of the Abominations"

The others looked at him with shocked expressions. Death returned Despair from where he came and continued the last few feet on foot with the others only a few paces behind. He walked to the wall and pulled the façade away leaving only the barrier before the vault could be opened. He turned to his siblings "Do not follow, if he's alive he may be…violent. If we start fighting _outside the Vault _you can engage him." he pressed his hand against the door and it swung open slowly and the breath of hate pushed them all back before Death closed the door behind him.

* * *

The space was dark, lit only by two torches on each wall, along with innumerable weapons, some were smaller than Death's hand others were larger than the figure heads of the Charred Council. His boots steady thump was the only sound in the cavernous expanse and each step roused the dust from it's place. Each piece was a monstrosity that should have never been created. But they had and for it he had been punished. At the end of the wall hidden in the deepest shadows of the Vault he sat covered in dust surrounded by the remnants of a stone barrel. Not breathing nor moving from his place. Death looked over the one he knew had been the least and most sinful of a sinful group. He wore black boots with pants and tattered hooded robe of the darkest blue fabric, his skin was completely hidden by that cloak, as was his face. Horseman stopped and whispered against the smooth mask "Fear"

The creature turned it's black void, it's face, towards the other. It's raspy dried voice called out "DDDDDeath…so good of you to see me" followed by a dusty cough before he stood with every bone and tendon snapping into place after the wait of thousands of life times. "I see you and the others finally decided to kill me" and the rattle of metal was heard as the thick chains bound his wrists to the floor.

Death shook his ivory mask "No, the others are all gone, it is only You, me and the other Horsemen"

Fear questioned "Horse…men?" the chains sounded again "whether or not you're here to kill me you might as well undo these chains, as it is I have no power."

Death tapped the thick black iron that slithered to the ground "Much has changed since you were put here…First, there are only three other nephilim, Strife, Fury and War. Shall we meet them?"

Fear rolled his shoulders "lets, let me see if I can recall their faces"

Death grabbed his brother's shoulder "you can't, You've never seen them before. The four of us killed all the others, the ones you remember are spread across creation as the dead."

Fear shrugged "no matter." before following Death out of the Vault and seeing the light for the first time in eons.

* * *

Fury watched her eldest brother walk out of the Vault with an aura that she never would has guessed he possessed, it was like a person easing a wounded beast out of its hole. Death slowly led their brother to the chair where he sat, panting like he had just fought off Hell's legions. Death motioned to each of the three "Introduce yourselves to Fear…he was sealed right after the forging of the Abominations, he does not know of anything that has happened after."

War stepped forward "I am War the youngest, keeper of the Red Horse, Ruin, and wielder of Chaoseater. I would be honored to fight beside you" Fear bowed his head in respect to the hulking rider.

Strife pulled off his helmet and smirked "Strife, Rider of the White Horse, Malevolence" His yellow eyes tired to look past the shadows of the cowl but failed and he grimaced.

Fury stepped forward and watched the other for a moment "I'm Fury, rider of the Black Horse, Rage, Pleasure to meet you" she couldn't help but feel slightly underdressed as she looked at the full body coverage of her younger brothers.

Fear slowly stood and began to speak, his voice was the rumble of the Creation with an odd lilting songlike quality to it "My name is Fear, Master Healer and Forger for the Firstborn, imprisoned since before your births and now freed" he bowed before collapsing on the floor.

Death rushed over and moved the unconscious nephilim to the cot before ordering "War, go to Azrael and get the purest Mana he can get, if we don't our brother dies, Strife-go seek Ulthane convince him to give you the purest water from his forge, I will go see Lilith"

As Death turned Fury asked "and what do you need from her? And what of me?"

The bone mask spoke quietly "I need to get the unholy hellfire. As for you…stay here and watch him" and the three rushed off leaving Fury to watch over her newest oldest brother.

* * *

Fury looked at the sun and then back to the cot, Fear was still sleeping, it had been three hours since the others had left, she knew it could take them days to get the things but it didn't help her mood. She tapped her talons against the wood frame until she heard a groan. She turned to see Fear slowly stand wavering only a small amount. "where is everybody else?"

Fury helped him walk over to a chair and sit down "they went to get provisions" he looked around the room and touched the walls with a reverent hand. Fury stayed by his side in case he collapsed again. She looked him over, he stood only slightly taller than herself and thin, thinner than he should have been by tens if not a hundred pounds, Fury tapped her claws nervously against her palm as he moved around "Why did they seal you?"

The hood turned to her, he staggered as he made his way to sit down "How much do you know of the Grand Abominations?"

Fury sat as he gestured to the chair "Death took us aside and told us the whole thing, the invasion, the slaughter, he only left out the forging…"

Fear pulled down his hood and Fury blatantly stared at him, his hair reached the bottom of his shoulder blades a mix of colors, each strand was either silver and black, his face was thin from his eon long fast so she really couldn't tell what he would look like, but across his forehead burned in a pulsing blue curl, like the symbol she had seen War create to monitor his time in Chaos form. He had other tattoos, from under his collar they crawled up his cheeks to stop right under his ear before following the curve of his cheek to right under his eye before dropping straight down on either side of his mouth, even his tongue held a mark, the same symbol that was on Uriel's head. His bottom lip had three bolts, one on either side just under the corners and one right in the middle, each was capped by a black orb that held a swirl of white. His eyes burned her, like War's they glowed but his steel gray eyes glowed with a accusing blue, a shade so dark it radiated the knowledge of sin to all those it looked at. Fear traced the glowing mark on his forehead with a hand cover with chains much like boxer's tape "Be thankful he didn't tell you of the forging, it drove many insane. As I said before I was the forger for the Firstborn, my powers at the forge matched or surpassed many of the Makers, but only because I can do something they cannot. I can press the lifeforce of something into the metal. I can make human steel stronger than the Wardens that are the Maker's gifts." Fear stood shakily and paced around the small room.

Fury stood and pressed "Is that why they imprisoned you?"

Fear shook his head and the curtain of hair twirled around him "No, they imprisoned me because I refused to forge the Abominations, I feared that we were becoming too demon like, we were born from equal portions of Angel and Demon ash, I was told of the plan for the Ravaiim. They were going to capture them alive so that I could push the lifeforce of the Ravaiim _into_ the Grand Abominations…I refused. I did not want to create such world enders. They slaughtered the helpless and made me watch as they created, not only from flesh but in a mockery of the art of forging. They stuffed me in that barrel and pressed me into the dark corner of the Vault. I did not know of their passing until Death told me…" he looked up at Fury's yellow eyes and shakily brushed her pale, warm cheek with a thumb "…you look so much like Retribution" and he moved to survey the ash covered world.

* * *

Death walked those damned flesh halls to see the creature who believed she was his mother. Behind his mask he sneered before knocking on the doors to her throne. The creatures holding up her throne were gone, she stared at him before her smile fell into a straight face as she saw the shards of the nephilim souls still trapped in his chest "Death, I assume you came for something other than to see your dearest mother?"

Death growled "I did not come here for pleasantries, temptress, I came her to get the Hellfire you are the keeper of"

Lilith crossed her legs and giggled as she touched her lips with one dainty finger "And why do you want that? Hmm?"

Death saw the way her nose wrinkled and knew he had the upper hand, she didn't know why he was here. "I need it to feed one of the few creatures who can consume it…a wraith from a time long ago when your creatures tore apart worlds…"

She stared at him puzzled before her face turned stern "You will tell me who or I can withhold the flame"

Death sighed, might as well "one of the nephilim is alive, he needs it to survive, it he cannot get it he will die like all the others"

Lilith stared at him shocked before standing and pacing the balcony and speaking to herself "Hmm, who could it be…if it wasn't someone that Death wanted alive he wouldn't be here…so who of the nephilim does he want alive…?" she turned to him "Which one of my children is it?"

Death was unsure to mention the one that turned away from her first…yet, Fear was the one that forged her whip and had a alliance with Samael. He lifted his bone mask "Fear."

With a hiss the demoness threw a jar at him "If he survives I want to see him…I don't know if I will be pleased or otherwise…" she turned her back on him and he bowed mockingly before leaving the filthy hole she called a home.

* * *

Azrael heard the heavy footsteps and turned to face the Horseman who was so foolish as to walk in the White City only mere hours after it's gates had opened to the Hellguard. His pure white eyes widened as War himself walked into the library followed by Uriel and three of the Archangels, the latter trio had their swords drawn and pointed at the Rider until Azrael spoke "put those away, you fools! Had it come down to a fight the Rider who's name you would be invoking would kill you!' War smirked as the three walked to the edge of the Library, Uriel, however, stayed beside War. The angel looked at the Rider with a small smile "I must thank you for freeing the path back here…although I do not think you are here to read of the books."

War nodded and asked "Is there a place to sit? What I have to say must stay between the three of us…understand?" his voice brokered no argument.

They were soon seated in a corner of the Spire with all others giving the table wide berth. War looked at the two "I need the purest Mana you can get"

Uriel questioned "Why all the secrecy for Mana, and why do you need it at all?"

Azrael tapped the table with one long thin finger "there are few in creation that can even see pure Mana without consequences, what makes a Horseman ask for it?"

War looked at the Keeper of the Well with a specific message and the Keeper put up a spell of silence around them. War kept his voice low "Out of the shadows, something appeared that needs the Mana to survive…something older than even Death has been found and I'll go to Oblivion before I see it die"

Uriel glanced at the Rider "what type of creature is older than Death, I though the nephilim were made from the ashes of the first angel and first demon?"

War nodded with a growl "we were, but there are things older than Death. Have care how you speak, that thing is one of the few who have earned my respect outside of a battle."

Uriel stared at War before Azrael and back again, without a word Azrael pulled out a flask from his robe and passed it to War and answering the look on the younger angel's face "If both War and Death trust it than I will too, and keep in mind that if he had truly wanted to take that Mana neither you nor I would have been able to stop him."

* * *

Fear sat up and watched Fury tap her coiled whip against her hip, she was on the look out for nothing. He ground his teeth quietly and watched her move around the small room, why did she resemble Retribution so much? The only answer was she was the daughter of that woman. From under his hood he felt two tears run down his hollow cheeks. He pressed his palms into his eyes. Those who had been his friends, those who had been his enemies, those who had helped him…all gone, everything he knew was gone. More tears moved down his face as his sorrow reached a peak. No matter who else he was with he was lost and alone. Alone, such a strong word. Alone meant that there was nobody there to help him see what he had not, to help he see what this world had become. With broken voice filled of sorrow he sobbed out a prayer to the Creator. He wiped his tears and the sound of chains alerted Fury.

Her big yellow eyes were worried "Fear? Are you crying?"

Fear had a laughter that was shaken by his feelings "Yes, I am. What else am I supposed to do now that everything I know is gone, Death is no longer himself and even if a being I had known is still alive they undoubtedly have changed into something I'd no longer recognize…" Fear stood and paced back and forth across the room until the wood seemed to be closing in and he rushed out against Fury's cry.

Fury called Rage and the mount tried to follow the ageless nephilim until the trail in the ashes vanished like too much snow over a path. She called out his name but the only sound she heard in return was her own breathing and the soft song of the ash laden wind…

* * *

Strife, War and Death all returned at the same time no worse for wear…except Strife who's helmet held a large dent right in the front while the horseman himself was sporting some interesting bruising and a bleeding nose. Death opened the door and Fury turned quickly with a small measure of hope on her face that quickly fell, Death looked around the empty room before asking the question "Where is Fear?"

Fury flinched and looked at her feet "He ran off, I followed but his trail just…ended, like he suddenly took flight."

Death slumped into a chair and put a hand against his mask "Damn it! What happened?"

Fury rushed out the words "He started rubbing his eyes and shaking, I asked if he was crying and he started talking about he was alone, he started walking around the room and then ran out…" she shrugged helplessly.

Death growled behind his mask "If only I didn't have to get it from Lilith, than I could have stayed here…" he looked up at his younger sister "Could Rage not catch up to him?"

Fury shook her head "no, by the time we got there he left no trace…but he's going to be okay" she said it as a vote of confidence unaware of what she was going to unleash.

Death's head whipped up before he pinned her to the wall by her neck "Okay? Okay is for children who got a cut! Okay is for Makers who have fumbled a hammer! Okay is not for the last true nephilim lost in a world where he knows nothing!" with each word Death's voice got louder until he was screaming at his sister who's eyes held a fear greater than anything she had ever known. Death let her go and flopped wearily back down into the chair "…I'm sorry Fury, if it's him I forget my place…He was always more sentimental than the others, he made the firstborn into a family. He patched us up during training…and we paid him with treachery."

War slowly looked around "Is there anyone he knows that would still be alive?"

Death leaned back in the chair "maybe a few angels…some Demons…maybe three-four total…nephilim didn't make too many friends" his last words had his usual sarcasm.

Strife sighed "But how did he just disappear?"

Death rolled his shoulders as he stood "there were ways an individual could cross the realms in a short time but they weren't nearly as reliable as ours…sometimes you ended up in a different place others you didn't show up at all…then again we did teleport into a hostile demon garrison before…"

* * *

Fear looked across the desolate land as hundreds-no, thousands of worker demons tried to rebuild Shadow's Edge, Samael sat on his throne and looked out across creation as the hammers and saws ground out the harsh sounds. The greater demon sniffed the air as an old scent crept across the wastes. He stood abruptly startling the lesser demons. There. The steady thump of boots against the rocks, he turned his gaze onto the man walking between the hissing, growling, yowling demons with no fear. He flapped his great wings and the lessers quickly returned to work as Fear walked to the elder demon "Fear! I thought you were dead!"

Samael felt something wrong as the nephilim swayed in front of him "it's good to …see yo…u" and Fear fell on the ground before the blood prince who quickly called forth a messenger bat that flew straight and true.

* * *

Death watched as the blood red bat rushed through his wards before landing on the table next to Dust who cawed in annoyance. The bat had a small scroll tied to it's leg. After reading the message the Reaper turned to the others, "I will go find him, go about doing what you need to…and if the council calls you go together, they won't try to punish any of you in a group…I'm going to see how our brother is taking the sulfur…I hear it's good at clearing up allergies…if we had any…"with a shrug he summoned Despair and settled off in a trot.

* * *

A trickle of sweet, pure and bitter all dropped down his parched throat in a steady stream…he didn't know if he wanted to return to that which he did not know anymore, but he opened his eyes to see his brother's mask stare at him. The water was pure and cool while the Mana was sweet and light against the bitterness of the Hellfire, liquid heat that burned through his system. Fear slowly sat up and neither spoke.

Death spoke first, his tone soft, almost apologetic "I know why you ran…I didn't think about it, she looks like Retribution doesn't she…Fury's her daughter…I-I was the one who killed her…"

Fear sighed heavily and shook his head "I can't see her as Fury when she looks so much like Retribution…" he chuckled darkly "though that woman never looked at me"

Death returned a chuckle "I always wondered why she didn't…you know?"

Fear nodded "she was enamored with _that bastard_" he fell silent as Death blinked several times. Fear hated their second brother, between Absolom and himself. And, frankly, so did Death. But this was one of those things that put another guilt into Death's heart. He killed the one Fear had loved.

The Reaper looked around the room "so you ran to Hell?"

Fear growled softly "I have fewer friends than even you, Samael is one of the few who won't try to kill me on sight…but of those friends fewer are left alive and of that each of them has changed to where I nearly don't recognize them." the blackness of the hood turned to the unreadable mask "like you"

Death sighed and took off his mask "I guess I deserve a lot of what I've been through…"

Fear chuckled "I do as well, much more than you" the elder pulled down his hood and leaned back against the rough wall "But my debt is repaid…I spent my time, but what do we do next…"

Death lifted an eyebrow "aren't you coming back to see the rest of our charming family?"

Fear shook his head "your sarcasm's not as sharp as it once was, but no. I can't go back without at least some insight into the years I've lost…I think I'll visit the Great Libraries."

Death groaned "so that will take you…here, the White City and the Council's Land? How do you even plan to get in? it's going to take you centuries"

The elder pulled up his hood "I have few friends but they should let me read without distraction, as for time…it won't take me but maybe five to read it all"

The two left the small room to go see Fear's friend. They found him sitting on his throne watching the workers and a plan was formed, Fear would read of The Dark Library in exchange for weaving his power into the fortress, a plan Fear agreed on easily. Death rode back to the others as the two continued their conversation "To grant this place strength I need the lifeforce…I would use some of mine but if I loose anymore I won't be here…I could use some of yours…"

The Demon 'hmmed' and thought "that will have to do…but use them as well" and he pointed to a cage of demons.

Fear pushed past one of the working demons to stand at the center of the area and set up a small forge. He took a steel nail and cast it into the fire until he could work it. Samael's fortress would have it's power.

* * *

Death rode back to his home and set his warding up on the Vault before laying down on his cot. He was the only one who could convince the Council to let Fear see those books, but how?

War would have worried about his brothers but at the moment he was sparring against an angel who at one point tried to kill him…but this friendly match was to prove it was all behind them.

Strife was busy picking a fight with a bird…thing…ish that the Council had told him to kill, who was he to question him. As he drew his guns he shouted his typical asshole tone "Service with a Smile!"

Fury was looking at her reflection in a mirror, why did he run without saying anything? Did she remind him of a ghost from the past? Did that ghost have something to do with why he said no to forging the Abominations?

* * *

Fear closed the _Endarcadium Inferno_ and whispered the parting words " …And on the next day he hammered Creation into being…" Fear placed the book upon it's shelf and took up his hammer before smashing the once steel into it's final forms. His magic had taken much from him but he was not yet done, his song echoed forth as he hammered the final symbols onto the surface as his voice carved them inside the metal itself. As the echo died away he set the five metal bars into a star pattern before placing the metal into the flagstones of the throne room. His deal with Samael was complete. Now to see about the Library of Heaven.

* * *

The portcullis to the White City saw Death, War and one walking between the two horses. The angels leveled lances and cannons at the three. Death sighed before speaking up "If you don't want to have to clean up an entire garrison I suggest you move…"

One angel, the commander, judging from his large axe and lack of helm stood in front of them "And why would I let two horsemen into the City when one of them killed so many of the Hellguard?!"

War locked eyes with the commander "because they attacked me first"

The leader growled "I will bar you from this until my higher ups have told me otherwise!" he had a smug grin, no leader of angels would allow them into the City.

The walking one whistled and one of the white griffins, an Ortho, landed before him. The onlookers were stunned, Ortho taming was done only in the last years of training, they would never allow themselves to be touched. He ran a hand over the beast's head and whispered in it's ear and it leapt into the air.

Soon the Ortho's cry pierced the sky and the beast knelt and let off it's passenger. The commander fell to his knees "Lady Uriel…why have you come all this way?"

She didn't speak but looked over to see the three who had banished their mounts and then to the closed gate. She sighed and turned to the commander "Open the gate" he started to say something to her but her glare cut into his skin and he repeated the order.

Uriel herself lead the trio to the Library when Azrael met them "Hello, War, Death…Fear?" he asked incredulously.

The horseless one bowed deeply "It has been a long time Angel of Death"

The Keeper of the Well of Souls slowly floated down to meet his oldest friend "where have you been hiding all these years?"

Fear shuddered "in a place where oblivion would be a luxuriant retreat. I came to catch up on my years"

As Fear wandered the library Death pulled Uriel and Azreal aside "Watch over him, he has few friends and even fewer would keep him from harm…and if I found out you let him fall…" his eyes flashed dangerously as did War's "I will keep my name true" he turned and stalked away leaving the two angels very nervous.

* * *

Death, War, Strife and Fury stood before the Council who's molten eyes glared down on them, the harsh voice spoke **"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? ONE SURVIVED! WHAT HAVE YOU TO SAY?"**

Death stepped forward and shifted his gaze from one set of eyes to the others "This is something much like the Vault. We all thought him dead, he was a preserver of the Balance before you were known. He was against the Abominations and for that we tried to dissolve his very being. At best we through he had died, at worst that he had become an Abomination in his own way"

The gentle head asked **"War, Fury, Strife leave us to speak to your brother. We have much to ask…"**

Death continued "I guess that you want to know what truly happened back then" and he told them. And they were shocked.

* * *

When it came time for Fear to leave the White City he had befriended each angel who kept at the tower and Uriel, he knew what was coming when he entered the smoking domain of the Council, but to his surprise he was allowed to the Library with nothing attempting to stop him. It took him only a year alone in the library to read every word. Then his brother came, Death stood before him "Fear, I need you to help me"

Beneath his hood Fear's eyebrow lifted "Help?" he echoed incredulously.

Death nodded "Help, we are to go to Earth and pick one to be a new Rider"

Fear held up a hand "A new Rider? Why would the Council do that?"

Death shook his head "Not one, four. Another set, a balance to the old, a human, a demon and an angel"

Fear's eyes, the only thing visible beneath the cowl with their bright damning light narrowed "That's only three"

Death added cheerfully "Yes, indeed you are the fourth"

War, Fury and Strife walked in only to hear something they didn't need to know, Fear sighed before slumping slightly "Alright, I don't know how but you always get me into these things. Like the time with the demon garrison" Death palled as the other realized his discomfort "Yes, 'we can take them' you said 'only a few dozen' you said 'no' I said next thing we're up to our necks in demons just to get that necklace back. One that you dropped in the first place"

Death stuttered "H-how was I supposed to know they liked the flavor of…soul…rock" he cleared his throat "A-anyways do you have any _helpful _memories on who we can use?"

Fear's hand disappeared into his hood as he tapped his chin "I would have to see the humans, as for demons I may have a few names. Angels will be-"

Death interrupted "They have to be females"

Fear slowly started "Any reason why?"

"Council's orders"

"Alright, for angels, I would say Uriel," Death nodded "and for demons…let me speak with Lilim, she might be convinced, even if just to annoy her mother"

Death smiled "But first let's get you a horse, a mount worthy of a Rider…and while we're at it let's see if your compatible for a familiar"

Fear watched his brother carefully "Compatible? Were the others not?"

Death shook his head "No, they were not and it's one of the things that you either have or you don't" he shrugged "No way of helping it"

Fear waved a hand and a portal opened up and just as they were about to step through to see the Horsemaster of the Far Fields Fear stopped them "You went as a group to the Far Fields?"

Death nodded "Yes, we were all together when the Council ordered us to get steeds worthy of a Rider"

Fear waved again and the portal changed "Then I too shall wait. Let us go convince Uriel to join us"

* * *

Fear grumbled to Death "One would think after living in the city for several years they would know you wouldn't harm them" and once again lances, cannons and axes were leveled at them, this time however, Fear did not stop. He whistled and Uriel's Ortho landed and he immediately climbed on followed by his brother and they took off above the city to the angel's personal quarters. She opened the door at the light knock and suddenly Death was thankful that War did not go with them, he knew that the duo had an odd relationship and to see Uriel out of armor may be a bit much for the youngest Rider. She didn't look surprised "Fear, Death come in. I take it this is no social call…?"

Death took up a post leaning on the door, protection from eavesdroppers and other things, while Fear took a seat on the chair across from where the angel sat. Fear nodded "Unfortunately this isn't, make ready. Promote your right hand. You are needed"

Uriel nodded "What has the White City need of me?"

Death gave a short laugh "Angel, why would we care about Heaven?"

She stared at him uncomprehending "Then why do I need to promote my captain?"

Death sighed "To do your job"

She asked with a slight edge "And what job is that?"

" 'And they shall ride out to punish the wicked, be they Lord of Heaven, Sons of Man, or the Dregs of Hell' The Council calls you to be a Rider. One of four to be charged. Gather your things and meet us on Earth in seven days." Fear stood and motioned his brother to join him as a large rift opened and the stench of ash permeated the room, the volcanic scene in front of them seemed ready to swallow them whole but they stepped through fearing no reprisal.

* * *

Lilim looked very little like her mother, he had no horns and her skin was tanned with a light blue, she had her mother's body though, one that men and women- angels, demons or otherwise all craved. Her wings were black upside down dove's wings smattered with blood around the edges, her eyes burned a dim yellow and she took to wearing robes that mirrored the monk's and friars of earth. She sat on the chest of a dead Gholen twirling her massive naginata with ease as she watched Death and the other approach, caution bled out of her "What do you want Kin-slayer?"

The addressed clutched his chest in mock hurt "Ah! Little sister you wound me!"

She chuckled lightly and hopped off the dead demon's chest "Neither you, nor I claim to be related to the harlot and are, therefore, not related"

He nodded and smirked behind his mask "Fair enough, but we do have urgent business with you"

She threw back her hood "Who is 'we' Horseman?"

He chuckled cryptically "Us" he gestured towards his brother "The Council wants to recruit more Horsemen. You have been chosen"

She stared at him, incredulous, before she burst out laughing so hard she kicked her booted feet in the air as she rolled on the ground, long midnight blue hair sprawling out under her as her laughing died she wiped a tear away "Oh, and who says the Horsemen have no sense of humor"

Fear just replied with "Be on Earth in seven days" before he and Death left, leaving the demoness to realize that they were not joking.

* * *

Earth was damaged beyond words. When Death had sacrificed himself to bring back the humans the same instant that War killed the Destroyer they set something in motion. After the four went back to Death's home humanity was restored. Or rather, somewhat. Earth was still a ruined hull and the only humans placed back were those that survived the first horrendous day. Less than one in thirty. Every human was placed into the Scalding Gallows and from there they had started over, using the ruins of the old world to fuel the new.

As the purple and red comets sped down into the solid ground the military appeared, hundreds of guns surrounded them yet they paid it no mind. A white portal opened up over head and a gray one from underfoot and Uriel and Lilim appeared. The humans were scared, now that they knew the scope of creation they realized their own fragility. Uriel tried to ignore the demon "War, Death" she said by way of greeting "Where is Fear?"

The eldest being nonchalantly waved a hand over head "Somewhere, he didn't want to take such an 'uncouth' method"

"Damn right I don't" said the being as he stepped out of a building's shadow, he looked around "Uriel, can you put them at peace? I don't favor being shot at"

The flying woman scowled "Why me?"

"Because Humans think angels are 'good' I have no idea why…" the air quotes would have been mildly insulting if the leader of the Helguard hadn't wrecked the place.

With a grimace she landed lightly "Humans, we mean you no harm" the number of guns pointed at her led them to believe they still didn't trust her…


End file.
